


Shield's Monster

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jotun!Loki, Loki x Reader - Freeform, dub con, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Imagine Jotun Loki in heat, chained to the wall in the basement because SHIELD don’t know how else to deal with him. You’re new, you go down, intrigued to see the ‘monster’ people are talking about. And you ‘accidentally’ set a really horny Jotun Loki loose…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255
Collections: Spring Time with Loki





	Shield's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Smut. Dub-con. Very smut.

You somehow lucked into a job with Shield when you graduated from college.You weren’t quite sure how it happened.You didn’t have the best grades and you weren’t entirely sure your major was relevant to Shield’s interests.Director Fury had _claimed_ it was because of your course of study, but there was something he wasn’t saying, something else that had called the government agency to looking your way and hiring you. He just wasn’t revealing what that was.

It didn’t take long for you to start hearing the rumors.The first was a pair of girls talking in the break room about a monster in the basement.You thought they were just talking about some stupid TV show and ignored it. You heard more stories of monsters as the weeks of your boring job went by.You were just a lowly level 1 agent after all.Most of what you did was read boring reports and file them. 

The most interesting things you ever saw in the files were reports from the Avengers.You gasped in awe and surprise the first time you saw a report filed by _the_ Steve Rogers.Your teammates laughed at you and said not to get too excited.His reports were dry and boring.And they were _extremely_ boring.Agent Romanoff’s were too succinct to be of any interest.At least when Tony Stark bothered to write a report it was filled with so much profanity, snark, and sarcasm that it was entertaining to read.

More and more whispers came around of the monster in the basement.You snuck down to investigate, only to hear laughter about how the monster was only there on occasion.That was sounding more and more like a werewolf, which only had your curiosity spiking.

You knew that you shouldn’t risk your career by investigating things that weren’t any of your business, but the more whispers and rumors you heard about the mysterious monster, the more and more your curiosity demanded that you find out everything you could about it.

Maybe that’s why Fury had hired you. Your curiosity would have led you to Shield regardless. You’d already been obsessively researching the Avengers and the mysterious organization.Yeah, that was probably why Fury had chosen to hire you, before you ousted the organization.

Fair enough.

So you continued your investigation quietly, gathering as much information as you could.It was difficult to say the least.All of the files were well above your security clearance and you had no legitimate reason to look through them, so you couldn’t ask someone _with_ security clearance to get the information for you.

All you ended up getting was the next time the monster would be down in the cells.That was information enough for you to sneak down and see for yourself what the rumors were about. 

The next time the monster was in the cells, you carefully enacted your plan to slip down unnoticed and see what all the rumors were about.Sneaking anywhere in a Shield facility should be impossible, and you swore to yourself that you’d report the security flaws to your superiors first thing in the morning.An anonymous report of course.You didn’t want to get busted and lose your job.And really you didn’t want to get the lax security fired, though that was likely to happen. 

You slipped down to the cells on the bottom level of the facility, bypassing quite a lot of security checkpoints with no one being any the wiser.No one knew you were down here and none of the security guys would see it on the security cameras.You’d made sure of that too.

You started checking the cells quietly, looking for the monster, looking for something new.You just _had_ to find out what was hidden down here.It didn’t take you long to find what you were looking for.There weren’t many monsters in the building at the moment for observations, and there was only one new one.The one at the end of the hall.

You tried not to bounce in excitement as you reached for the handle on the metal door to open it and see what was inside. The room inside was huge. And freezing.You were blasted with winter air the second you opened the door.

What the hell?

You took a step into the room and saw a figure at the back of it.It was hard to see through the misty cold until you got closer.Your mouth fell open at what you saw.The figure was male. Very clearly male as he wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothes.His skin was sapphire blue with beautiful raised lines along his skin.His hair was jet black and reached to about his shoulders.There was heat radiating off of him, despite the chill in the room, or perhaps because of it.He was bound to the wall behind him with thick metal chained etched in runes. 

You had a hard time tearing your eyes from his cock.One, he was naked, two it was completely rock hard and swollen with need, hanging heavily and nearly purple. 

What the hell?

His eyes opened and you saw intelligence, and need, in those crimson eyes as he looked down at you.“Hello, pet,” he purred.“Have you come to gawk at Shield’s monster?” He seemed to take in some sense of you, your scent, your essence, your being.He looked into and through you, and liked what he saw.

Gods! He was intelligent.Shield was keeping a living, breathing, intelligent… person… down here.You had thought it some mindless monster.A killing machine.

“W-why are you down here?” You asked him, while something about him pulled you closer to him. You expected him to strain against his bonds to fight against them to get free, but he didn’t.There was too much intelligence in those eyes.

“Shield does not like seeing me like this,” he replied mournfully.He looked into your eyes and purred softly.“Will you help me, little pet?” He asked gently. 

Your hands were reaching for his wrist to free him before you even thought about it.You managed to stop yourself and look back into his eyes.“There has to be a reason…” you said.Fury wouldn’t just lock him up down here for no reason.

“They do not like that I am blue,” he replied oh so reasonably. You glanced down at his cock. You couldn’t help it.There was something he wasn’t saying. 

“And you won’t hurt me if I help you?” You asked. 

He grinned. “You have my word, pet,” he purred. That something pulled at you again and you released his bonds. He stepped from the wall, rubbing his wrists, before he turned to you.“Thank you for freeing me, pet,” his voice was still a purr. He looked so familiar.“Truth be told, Shield did not know how to deal with my needs, nor did my idiot brother, so they decided to lock me down here.But you do, don’t you, pet?” He asked, clearly there was only one correct response.

Idiot brother.

Ice and freezing temperature.

Blue skin.

Crimson eyes.

“Loki?” You asked softly as you looked up at him.He’d been back on Earth, supposedly working for the Avengers, though you didn’t have much information on that.You’d tried to _get_ said information, since Thor’s brother was hot as Hell and the whole Battle of New York thing was a result of mind-control.And yes, you were more than interested in the man.

His crimson eyes widened with surprise, then went back to lust.“Smart little pet,” he purred.“I like you,” he strode forward to pull you into his arms.“You’ll satisfy my needs, won’t you, pet?” He asked, pressing himself against you so it was clear exactly what needs he was talking about.His body was so warm.Why would a Jotun’s-?

“You’re in heat…” you said softly as the realization and the implications of that situation hit you.

He nodded and bent to nibble at your neck.“I am,” he agreed “And you taste delightful.” Your head tilted back automatically to give him access.Fuck.He probably had pheromones in this form.They had to be messing with your mind.

Not that you wouldn’t have given yourself to Loki given the right opportunity, but this wasn’t exactly how you’d planned on it happening. Even in your wildest daydreams.Terror raced through you.But Loki wasn’t out of control. Not yet, not while he thought you would agree to help him.You knew that if you didn’t agree, he would go find someone, or many someones, and not care if they agreed or not.

And it would be your fault for letting him out.In this state, he wouldn’t let you chain him back up.They must have gotten him chained in here before the heat kicked in.

You felt him rut against you and knew you were running out of time.The man would keep his word, despite the need that coursed through him.He wouldn’t hurt you. 

Other might not be so lucky.

And really, what was a couple days of sex in the grand scheme of things.

“I’ll help you sate your needs,” you agreed finally. You couldn’t believe that you were agreeing to this.But you knew you had to.And really, it was Loki.Just a different form of him.And you’d have given anything to be with him before this.“But only if you don’t hurt anyone else, don’t seek relief from anyone else.I will give you what you need,” you promised and stroked his back.

He growled against your neck.Something within him seemed to calm, though and you realized what it was.Even in heat, he craved a willing partner.A willing partner would sate him more than victims.

His grip on you tightened and you vanished from the cell with the chain into a bedroom.You didn’t have time to focus on the details of said bedroom before you were tossed onto the bed mysteriously missing all of your clothes.

You didn’t have time or capacity to think of anything after that.Loki was on you in an instant, kissing you deeply and running his hands along your body.His pheromones overwhelmed all your logic and reason and you gave in to him, gave into need.Your fingers tightened on his back while he played you like a fiddle.Like his favorite fiddle.He sucked on your neck, marked you with lovebites all over your body.He especially liked focusing on your nipples. 

You expected his touch to be cold. He was a frost giant after all.But his body was flush with the warmth of his heat as he touched and caressed your skin.You returned the favor and he moaned in pleasure as your fingers brushed over his Jotun lines. 

He slid a finger into you and the moment you were remotely ready for him, slid inside.He was so large in both length and girth that there was no way for you to be properly ready, though he kept his word and kept you distracted with pleasure while he slid slowly into you. 

He moaned in pleasure when he was finally buried to the hilt. 

Then he showed you what pleasure a ribbed cock could bring a woman.He had you screaming his name, your nails in his back, within minutes.He growled, biting into your neck as his cock throbbed and he spilled himself inside you.Magic flared, though you paid it no mind as he was already starting up another round.

And another.

And another.

You lost track over the next hours or days of how many times he brought you to pleasure.He only let you rest when you were too exhausted to stay awake.You manage to beg meals and water from him, reminding him that you were human, before he was on you again.

Finally, he consented to pass out beside you, cuddled up with you, sated and purring.He was actually purring like a cat in pleasure, his hand on your stomach as you both finally got some proper sleep.

You slipped out of bed in the morning and made it to the bathroom.For once you didn’t have Loki’s watchful eyes on you, as he hadn’t woken, so you could actually look in the mirror and clean up after you’d taken care of your morning needs.You looked like a woman who had been well fucked, lovebites all over your body, some healing, some fresh.Besides that, you were sore, but weren’t really hurt.Loki had kept his word. 

Then you noticed the mark on your neck. It looked like a tattoo, you moved your hair away from it to look at it more closely.It was in the form of a pair of intertwined snakes and in the spot Loki had bitten you after the first round. 

That couldn’t be good. 

When you came back to the bed, intending on asking Loki about it when he woke, you saw him lazing in the bed, completely nude, and back in Asgardian form, pale skin, black hair, green eyes.Hotter than hell. 

“Good morning, pet,” he purred.Then his nostrils flared and he moved toward you.He took in the mark on your neck.“Looks like you’ll be satisfying my heats from now on, pet,” he purred, then placed a hand on your stomach.“Though not for the next nine months…”


End file.
